


how about that

by esama



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack, Harems, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Out of Character Cloud, Promiscuity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud ends up back in very sexually frustrated times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

Someone cleared their throat pointedly.

"No," Cloud told him and then turned around, to lie on his side instead. The sand was warm and cool at the same time under him and with a sigh he lifted an arm to rest his head on his bicep. "Go away."

"Excuse me?" a voice, painfully familiar and almost enough to make him open his eyes demanded.

"No, go away," Cloud repeated, running a tongue over his teeth and swallowing the slight tinge of morning breath away. "I'm sleeping and I don't want any of your anything. So go away."

There was a silence, laden with disbelief and maybe even a bit of outrage. Then, another pointed clearing of the throat. "Sir," the man said, his voice carefully even. "I have some questions."

"Well I know nothing, I am the dumbest idiot on the planet and also? Sleeping. Go away," Cloud answered, took a deep breath, and then let himself fall lax on the sand. He probably should just get up and head inside, sleep on the veranda maybe – but that would require getting up. And he kind of thought he might want to take another dip in the ocean later.

Plus Cloud was feeling particularly contrary today.

"Sir," the man said, his voice still carefully even, but with added grit. "Your presence is causing a disturbance and if you do not answer, I will have to arrest you."

"'m sleeping, not causing nothing," Cloud grumbled and frowned. Arrest him? What the hell – was this one of Rufus' goons?

There was a pointed silence. "Sir," the man said, slow, threatening.

Cloud sighed and turned back to his back, opening his eyes. He blinked blearily at the bright, cloudless sky up above and then at the figure standing beside him, hands at his hips. Then he frowned at the man, who frowned back.

It was Sephiroth.

Cloud tilted his head, feeling the sand dig into his hair. Yep, it was Sephiroth alright. He was standing beside him in… SOLDIER uniform? It looked good on him, showed his arms the way his coat never had, sadly, though it was pity about chest. He looked weird and young, still pretty and androgynous, but not… ageless the way Sephiroth usually did.

"Oh," Cloud said to him. A dream then. Or possibly a hallucination. Maybe a high, depending on what he'd eaten last time. What had he eaten? Some sort of seafood… it didn't matter. "I am not about to start having sex dreams out in the open," Cloud told Sephiroth, pointing a finger at him, "So off you go."

"… _Excuse_ _me_?" Sephiroth asked with disbelief and then glared at him. "You're a SOLDIER," he then said, accusingly. "What are you doing out of uniform?"

One of the kinkier dreams then. "Nope, not starting this right now," Cloud said, and yawned, turning away from Sephiroth again. "Check back in the evening once I'm at home, or something."

There was a moment of silence, during which the waves lapped and gentle wind blew and somewhere near, someone was smothering laughter badly. Then Sephiroth let out a sound of annoyance. "If you do not get up this second and answer me, SOLDIER, I will make you."

Cloud sighed. His libido was being insistent today. And also tiny bit crazier than usual, but then it was never exactly sane, was it. "Pretty sure erections don't happen on command," he grumbled. "Especially not mine, because fuck Mako."

There was a strangled sound of frustration and someone burst out into laughter. Then, a boot ground against sand and Cloud felt the creeping chill of _someone's about to touch my stuff_ up his spine. The Sephiroth hallucination was reaching for his sun-shade – his full assembled fusion sword imbedded couple feet deep in the Costa Del Sol sand.

Without looking, Cloud swung an arm, and hit the man straight on the backs of his boots. There was not quite a yelp of surprise and then a resounding thump as Sephiroth fell over, knocked straight of his feet and to his ass on the sand.

"Don't touch my stuff," Cloud said, looking at the man over his bare shoulder. "Rude."

Sephiroth quickly struggled to sit up, his hair messed up with sand and somewhere in the side someone was, judging by the sound of it, choking in their laughter. "You -!" Sephiroth started and stopped, furious, as Cloud pointed a warning finger at him.

Then, confused, Cloud poked at the man's side. It resisted his touch, the muscles hard under the SOLDIER turtle neck sweater and Sephiroth scowled at him, affronted.

"Holy shit," Cloud said flatly and then, just because it was there, he groped at Sephiroth's chest. The man very nearly hissed at him for it and quickly scrambled back and up to his feet, bristling like a affronted cat. It was hilarious. And bizarre.

Slowly, Cloud sat up, ruffling the sand out of his hair and looking around. Everything seemed just about normal – sandy beaches, clear blue skies, crystal clear ocean, handful of beach goers lounging about the same as he had… a group of SOLDIERs hanging around near by, one of them looking like he was low key dying.

Cloud blinked at them and then at Sephiroth, who was on his feet again, brushing sand off his hair and uniform. "Huh," Cloud said, peering up at him. It was and wasn't like any Sephiroth he'd ever seen. The face was a bit off – the expression, too open. Plus he was younger, under twenties at least. His hair was shorter too – it only reached his waist. Still pretty, but… wrong age.

Younger Sephiroth, plus number of other SOLDIER, in uniform, who were watching them and enjoying the spectacle Sephiroth was making…

Cloud made a face. "You know what," he said. "I'm not even going to start with this."

With that said he laid back down in his sword's shadow. "Don't touch my stuff again," Cloud said, crossing his wrists behind his neck and yawning. "Seriously, don't."

"I'm going to report you," Sephiroth said dangerously.

"Psh. Have fun with that," Cloud said and settled down again. "You tattle tale."

The sound Sephiroth made at that was almost as bizarre as everything else, but Cloud was determined to ignore it. Whatever this was, he was not having with it. Not at all.

He fell back asleep to the sound of Sephiroth's receding steps, and then cajoling of the SOLDIER as they needled at Sephiroth for his failure to put him in his place.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a SOLDIER watching him from the distance when Cloud woke up. Humming, Cloud glanced at the man and then spent a moment staring up at the darkening sky. Sun was setting and the stars were coming out and it was pretty.

Then he looked up at the man watching him. Why was there a SOLDIER watching him? Judging by the looks of it, the guy had been at it for a while too – he'd made sand castles all around himself and what looked like a small coast line city with houses and roads, and pebbles for cars.

"Evening," Cloud greeted the man.

"Evening sir," the SOLDIER answered, brushing sand off his hands. "Did you really knock Sephiroth off his feet?"

Cloud considered. "Maybe," he admitted and then sat up, scratching his sand encrusted arm. The beach had a different beach goers on it now – less sunbathing and more drunken kind. There were few people lazily surfing out on the evening waves and a couple was sitting hip deep in water, lazily making out.

Standing up with a grunt, Cloud stretched his arms before leaning onto his sword where it stood, still imbedded in sand. He vaguely remembered that Sephiroth had tried to touch it. Sephiroth had tried to touch his _sword_.

For all their years of fighting, dying, resurrecting and fighting again, Sephiroth had never tried to touch his sword.

"So what's going on?" Cloud asked, glancing back at the SOLDIER who was standing up and casually sauntering over to him.

"Well, theory has it that you're a deserter," the SOLDIER said. "Or just very rude when you're off duty. I'm here to make sure you don't run off, and that you get questioned properly."

"Huh," Cloud answered.

"Mm-mm," the SOLDIER said and offered him a smile and his hand. "Angeal Hewley."

"Cloud Strife," Cloud answered and took the hand. It was… beyond weird seeing a SOLDIER in SOLDIER uniform – those things were collector items where he came from, and not many had a full set and if they did, they sure as hell didn't _wear_ them. But then… where he came from, SOLDIER's them selves were even rarer than their uniforms.

"So are you?" Hewley asked.

"Am I what?"

"A deserter."

Cloud shrugged and then tugged his sword off the sand. Hewley watched him with studious composure, and the move he made to reach for his own sword was almost imperceptible. Cloud ignored it and hoisted the sword to his shoulder, resting it's weight there.

"Can't desert something you're not part of," Cloud answered and looked the SOLDIER over thoughtfully. The sword in his back was… familiar. Very familiar. "Hmm," Cloud hummed, eying it. "Are you going to follow me?"

"I'm afraid so," Hewley said. "Unless you'd like to head to the barracks for questioning."

"Don't think so," Cloud answered and after giving the shoreline a considering look, he turned to leave the beach. "So, what brings your lot to Costa Del Sol?"

"Downtime, thanks to the ceasefire," Hewley answered, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Week here to recuperate and then were heading to the front again."

Ceasefire, front? Cloud pursed his lips. That sounded like a war. There hadn't been a war since Wutai. And Wutai war was… years ago. That, and younger Sephiroth, and SOLDIER in what seemed like active duty…

"Sounds like fun," Cloud commented, thoughtful.

"Not if you ask Sephiroth," Hewley shrugged and gave him a look. "What about you?"

"Retirement," Cloud answered, rolling his shoulders. "And also general hedonism."

That made the SOLDIER smile. "Yeah, we kind of got that impression, watching you just roll around while Sephiroth was looming over you. You got some guts, sir."

"Psh," Cloud answered. That was one way of putting it, he mused, as they headed up the main street. There were some people out in the streets, hanging about front of bars and restaurants, drinking and smoking and chatting. Music was coming from all directions – there were even couple of people drunkenly dancing in the cobble stone streets, giggling as they stumbled over each other.

"Man I love this place," Cloud sighed, eying them. World ended and Meteor fell and they had a pandemic and all – but Costa Del Sol never changed.

Hewley followed him all the way through the town, up to a stairs and to the Villa and then stood back, staring as Cloud shimmied a key out of the pocket of his swimming trunks. "Uh," the SOLDIER said and then blinked as the door unlocked.

"What?" Cloud asked, pulling the door open.

"That's… the Shinra Villa. Isn't it?" Hewley asked.

"Hm? Oh," Cloud said and then glanced past the stairs and to the backyard – where his bike was supposed to be. There was no sign of Fenrir, however. The spare wheels, parts, the tool chest and everything else was missing too. The back yard was completely empty.

Well, damn, Cloud thought, shrugged, and headed inside.

The Villa wasn't like anything he'd left it. All his stuff was just gone, so was most of the furniture. His whole sword collection was just… not there, neither was the work bench, the grinding wheel, or all the other stuff he needed to keep his arsenal in tip top shape.

Frowning, Cloud walked around the mansion with Hewley hot on his heels, peering into the bedrooms. They were all different – and his room was the worst of all. There were two single beds in place of his full sized double, and none of his racing trophies were anywhere in sight. The lounge area was different too – Tifa's piano was nowhere in sight either, and the shrine housing Aerith's weapons was gone too.

Cloud stood in the middle of the villa for a moment, one hand on his sword grip, other at his waist.

"This isn't my house," he said, disgruntled.

"No," Hewley said slowly, staring at him with wide eyes. "This is the Shinra Villa. How do you have a key to the Shinra Villa?"

Cloud made a face. His bike, his swords, his collections – everything he housed in Costa Del Sol from Materia, to Items, to Gear, Potions… all gone. "Well this sucks," he muttered and then leaned his head back too. "Hell, now I got nothing to wear either."

"Um," Hewley said, still staring at him.

Cloud sighed as he tried to come to terms with the concept that all of his things were just gone. With his things went his money too. So. All he had was a pair of sandy swimming trunks and his sword. And key to a Villa that was still in Shinra's name.

And here he'd been hoping that if he just ignored the weird stuff, life could continue on as normal. Apparently not, and now he had nothing to wear. Or any money. Or a _home_.

"Oh, whatever," Cloud said and turned to Hewley. "Alright, fine. Take me to your leader then."

 

* * *

 

 

Sephiroth stared at the blond man from the beach. The guy was lounging about in his chair across from Sephiroth, a table in between them and number of SOLDIER around them, watching them. It rather felt like they were expecting an arm wrestling match to commence.

"Name," Sephiroth demanded.

"Cloud Strife," the blond man answered, casually picking sand from his hair. "Age 32, place of birth Nibelheim, date of birth… August 11th or 19th, can't remember which."

Sephiroth folded his arms, scowling at him. "Rank," he said, eyes narrowed.

"Unaffiliated," Strife answered and flicked a bit of sand to the floor. "I'm a human experiment, not a SOLDIER. And before you ask, yes, I escaped. Years ago."

A silence followed that, while the SOLDIER around them shifted uneasily and Sephiroth stared at him. That was… quite load of information to just drop like that – which meant it was either a lie, or a half truth hiding a bigger secret.

"And you decided to hide in Costa Del Sol of all places?" Genesis asked with some amusement and stepped closer to the table. "Those are some balls on you."

"You have no idea," Strife said with a grin that was just a hint away from leer. "And I'm not hiding. No one's after me, so, why would I hide?"

"Indeed?" Genesis asked, leaning his hip on the table and folding his arms. "I find it interesting that someone with your level of Mako enhancements would be allowed to just… run off."

"It's a funny old world that way," Strife answered with a shrug and turned to Sephiroth. "So, now what? Gonna report me, tattle tale?"

Sephiroth harrumphed and bit back the annoyed blush that threatened to push through – everyone was looking at him and he wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction. "How strong are your enhancements?" Sephiroth asked.

Strife looked him over – a long, considering, _raking_ look, the kind Sephiroth had been receiving a lot in the last few years, but never quite so blatantly. The blond man smiled then, slow and challenging. "Well. You'll just have to find out that for yourself, don't you?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, thinking back to the comments from the beach. "I guess I must," he said and ignored the look Genesis sent him and how the SOLDIERs around them whistled and laughed.

It was going to be… an interesting leave.

 

* * *

 

 

It was like they'd adopted a very big and very contrary cat.

Strife slept in their barracks, ate their food, lounged about in their clothes and wandered in and out however it pleased him. And they let him because, well, so far no one had been able to stop him.

The first time Sephiroth had tried to stand in the man's way, he got bodily picked up and just moved aside – and it had been really something, to see much shorter Strife handle the strongest SOLDIER there was like he was an annoying piece of furniture. The second time...

"Are you sure you want to get into a dick measuring contest with me?" Strife asked, staring at Sephiroth's Masamune. "Because, baby, I got you beat, I got you beat so bad."

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth asked, bristling. He did that a lot with Strife.

Strife swung his colossal sword down and then, while the SOLDIERs stared, he started taking it apart, piece by piece – sword by sword. Two sets of asymmetrically matching swords – two heavy long swords and two one handed machete type blades with folding handles – a massive hollow sword that made the full assembly's blade, and a sword at the core, the handle of which everything else sat in.

Array of six heavy swords stood between Strife and Sephiroth and everybody just stared as Strife nodded with satisfaction, turning the core sword in his hand and opening the blade with a snick.

"And the prize got the biggest penile extension goes to me," Strife said, sounding pleased, and looked around. "Or does someone want to contest?"

Sephiroth just blinked – he made attempt at scowling at Strife, but he, like every other SOLDIER, was too enthralled by the display of sheer versatility in front of them.

Genesis snorted softly at that. "I'd accuse you of compensation, but I get the feeling you're proud of it."

"Damn straight I am," Strife said and then started putting his sword back together in well rehearsed motions that made it clear how often and how easily he did it. He wasn't even looking, and yet everything slotted in its place perfectly.

He could and had done it in battle dozens, if not hundreds, of times.

"What do you need that many swords for?" One of the older SOLDIER asked, not quite accusing.

"Stuff and things," Strife answered with a shrug and with his sword put together again, he hoisted it to his shoulder. "So," he said, turning to Sephiroth. "Are you satisfied or should someone fetch a measuring tape? I'm going to draw a line on starting a circle jerk though. I prefer my orgies a little less crowded and with lot more preparation than this."

Someone choked at that and even Sephiroth went a little red – and Genesis had to admit, Strife wasn't the only one openly admiring that look on him.

So in the end, Sephiroth let Strife go as he pleased and no one tried to stop him after that – but seeing that Strife ended up wandering back at some point, and that he never bothered hiding where he went... well it was easier just to let him do what he wanted. Sometimes a SOLDIER or several went with him and after the first day, it wasn't just to keep an eye in the man.

Cloud Strife, whatever he was, knew how to appreciate the little things in life. And while Genesis couldn't say he cared for the man's habit of rolling around in the sand, he could see the appeal in the company if man who knew how to enjoy himself. And others.

"So, is all the talk of sex just that, or are you really as much of a slut as you sound?" Genesis asked conversationally while enjoying a glass of iced tea under a sun shade while Strife lounged about on a tanning chair.

"How very dare you, sir," Strife answered without opening his eyes.

Genesis smiled, looking him over. Strife had, again, ditched the Third Class uniform they'd given him, and was wearing only his swimming trunks. They left very little to the imagination. "Enquiring minds want to know," he commented, appreciating the view without bothering to hide it.

Strife shifted his position and his knees drifted apart. It had to be intentional. "Well that depends," he said and opened his Mako glowing eyes. They reflected Costa Del Sol sun like polished crystal. "Which enquiring minds?"

Genesis arched an eyebrow at the meaningful, considering look sent his way. "I'm a SOLDIER," Genesis said slowly.

"Mmm," Strife agreed, slow, contemplative. "Can take a beating. Could take a pounding too, I bet."

If they needed any proof that Strife wasn't actually a runaway SOLDIER, this was it. The lucky son of a bitch had no idea. No idea at all.

"I don't know what swims on your veins, or how you were made, but SOLDIER enhancements come with..." Genesis looked for a word, "some unfortunate side effects and setbacks."

"Yeah. It's a bitch, isn't it?" Strife asked with a sigh.

Genesis frowned. "So you are aware."

"Dulled sense of touch, reduced hormonal activity and damn steady and regular heart beat," Strife listed. "Plus other small physiological quirks that make it hard to get it up, hard to get excited at all. And to top it all, total sterility, just to add insult to injury."

Genesis frowned at that.

"But on the flip side," Strife continued. "Can't catch anything and can't transmit anything, which is wonderful if you prefer it bareback."

"So... you are like SOLDIER," Genesis murmured thoughtfully.

"Close enough."

"But you can...?"

Strife blinked and looked at him. "Shit," he said. "Really? You haven't, at all, since your conversion treatments?"

Genesis resolutely did not blush at that. "Its a scientific fact that it's lost cause," he said somewhat defensively. "It's a small sacrifice to make, for a SOLDIER's strength."

The look Strife gave him was full of sympathetic understanding. "Let me guess – this fact of yours comes from professor Hojo, ShinRa's Science Department and ShinRa in general? Which by no means would in any way benefit from a celibate, non-distracted military force constantly on brink of frustration with no other way except battle to relieve their tensions?"

Genesis stared at him. Then he cleared his throat. "Do you think we haven't _tried_?" he then asked and damn it it did not sound plaintive.

Strife shrugged. "It took me almost five years before I figured it out, and it still takes effort and dedication most guys just don't bother with," he said. "So I'm not saying you haven't tried. But I doubt you've tried _hard_ enough."

Genesis opened his mouth, closed it, and then looked at the man. "Hard enough?" he asked slowly. "Really now."

 

* * *

 

 

Really now, Cloud mused later while rubbing hand up and down along Genesis' trembling, sweaty back and staring up at the Inn ceiling.

So the SOLDIER corps were full of tightly wound, sexually frustrated men at peak physical fitness, all of whom were under the impression that their impotency was an indisputable fact that they could do nothing about. That... explained some things.

"Holy shit," Genesis gasped hotly against Cloud's throat, as full body aftershock shuddered through him.

Cloud patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You want another?" he offered. "Its easier now while you've got your blood pumping and while you're still a sore. You're young, you might even be able to squeeze a third one, but after that healing factor tends to kick in."

Genesis moaned brokenly at that and, taking that for an answer, Cloud flipped him onto his back and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't until late in the evening that Strife and Genesis returned to the barracks – and it was obvious the moment they did that something had happened. Genesis looked like he'd hit his head or something and Strife looked far too thoughtful and contemplative.

"Genesis?" Angeal asked worriedly. Since Genesis had volunteered, Angeal had taken the day off the Strife Watch to visit the spa and it's hot pools, and now he wondered if leaving Genesis alone with the strange enhanced had been such a good idea.

"Mmm?" Genesis hummed, almost purred, at him.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked slowly looking between Genesis and Strife, who was looking over the group of SOLDIERs playing card bear by.

"I'm excellent," Genesis said and then tilted his head thoughtfully, almost swaying where he stood. "Mmm, yeah. So," he cleared his throat and announced, "I just had sex."

Silence fell at that – even Sephiroth looked up from the paperwork he'd been doing in the corner of the room.

Genesis grinned smugly at them. "And it felt _so_  good," he added and then sauntered off, humming to himself.

Angeal stared after him, his mouth hanging open. Then he turned to Strife, who was looking around consideringly.

"What?" Sephiroth asked, staring at Strife. "The hell?"

Strife shrugged and pushed his hands into the pockets of his borrowed Third Class SOLDIER uniform. "So," he said. "I hear you guys don't know how to do orgasms?"

 

* * *

 

 

Sephiroth stalked out of the barracks, his ears flaming. Behind him he could still hear Strife's calm voice going, "and if you really want to get there fast, Materia is your friend. The Mako in your blood reacts to Materia usage like nothing else, so a good short cut is to just cast a couple spells. I suggest something harmless, defensive – healing spells usually do the trick, Esuna is excellent. Barriers, Shells, Reflects… a little awkward in the bedroom, but if you can swing it…"

Though the voice faded quickly as Sephiroth made his way away from the building, the things Strife had talked about… they seemed to follow him. Sephiroth knew his anatomy pretty well – he'd been grown in a lab, he'd had so many surgeries when he was young that he could probably recognise number of his own internal organs and bones by _sight_. But there was difference in knowing what was where and _how to apply it_.

It didn't help that Strife was… Strife. And had a certain, brutal, crude way with words.

Sephiroth did not want to hear the word prostate ever again.

"Well, you look flustered," a voice commented and Sephiroth sent a glare in Genesis's way. The fellow First Class was lying lazily on a sun chair, stripped down to his waist, drinking something that looked vaguely alcoholic.

He was still smirking like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth muttered, almost derisive. "You can't even get drunk."

"Not the point," Genesis answered and held the fruity looking drink up to the sun. "It tastes good and there is a ten second buzz after every sip, as the alcohol is broken down. It's pleasant, in a weird way – and it turns out, it gives you a MP boost."

Sephiroth blinked at him. "What?" he asked with disbelief.

"You remember those old guys in Wutai, the Summoners?" Genesis said and sipped his drink. "I always wondered why they were carrying sake around, always drinking before battle. Now I know."

For a moment Sephiroth just stared him. "Something else you learned from Strife?" he demanded.

Genesis' smile turned positively revolting and Sephiroth let out a disgusted sound at it. "He's giving a lecture on intercourse back in the barracks. Why don't you go join him?"

"Why? I got one-on-one lesson," Genesis grinned and leaned back. He was absolutely glowing with smug satisfaction, it was _sickening._ "It was so good too. He is… _very_ good."

"I don't want to hear this," Sephiroth muttered and turned around to leave.

"You actually _do_ want to hear it," Genesis said sharply, before he could take a step. The redhead arched an eyebrow at him. "You've always had Mako, haven't you? You were raised in the labs. Official SOLDIER when you were twelve, right?"

Sephiroth hesitated and didn't answer.

"Strife said something… interesting, before," Genesis said, shifting where he sat, leaning forward a bit. "About how it makes sense that we're told we're incapable."

"We _are_ incapable," Sephiroth said.

Genesis laughed. "Me and my multiple very pleasurable orgasms beg to differ," he said and met Sephiroth's dubious gaze levelly. "But for ShinRa… having a military force of super SOLDIERs, all of them oh so frustrated physically and only able to get any kind of release from battle? Not exactly undesirable for them."

"Naturally not," Sephiroth scowled. "Those sort of things are… unnecessary. And distracting."

"Precisely," Genesis said and looked him over. "And they bring people together, create bonds – friendships, couples, marriages, children too in some cases. All distracting unnecessary _human_ things. Utterly irrelevant for us monsters in the SOLDIER program. Right?"

There was a moment of silence as they both contemplated that, Sephiroth not knowing what to say and Genesis eying his drink. "This isn't necessary either. Hell, it can be detrimental, even," Genesis said, lifting the glass. "And yet millions of people indulge in it, some of them on daily basis. And for a good reason too. Sometimes how _necessary_ something is has nothing to do with it."

"Hmph," Sephiroth answered, casting him a look. Genesis was the poster boy of unnecessary indulgences – now more so than ever. "Coming from you that means… almost nothing."

"Tch," Genesis answered and glared at him. "If you do nothing for yourself, if you enjoy _nothing_ in your life, and only do what is _necessary_ and _demanded of you_ … then are you really even a free person? Or are you just a puppet to the wills of others?"

Sephiroth glared at him, silent and oddly frustrated, and didn't answer. It wasn't as if he hadn't… asked those questions from himself before.

"I don't know about you," Genesis said and leaned back down. "But I've already given quite a bit of myself for ShinRa's use. We're on a leave, Sephiroth, the department sent us here on bid to keep us from going insane with the war. Why shouldn't we take advantage of it."

Sephiroth thought of Strife, lying mostly naked in the sand, muttering vile, enticing things at him as he utterly disregarded the threat Sephiroth represented. Thought of him standing now in front of audience of suspicious and yet eager SOLDIERs, explaining to them that the limitations of their bodies weren't as insurmountable as they thought.

Thought of the look in Strife's eyes every time he raked his eyes over Sephiroth's form. Heated, low lidded, contemplative, appreciative.

Hundreds of people had given him similar looks, with varying levels of desire along with them. But Sephiroth had always dismissed it, knowing… it was futile. Knowing it would lead to nowhere, would mean nothing. But now, Strife and Genesis had…

"You and Strife are…" he trailed away, a little unsure.

"We're nothing," Genesis said, watching him. He smiled. "That guy is the very definition of no strings attached. He won't be nailed down, especially not now that he has a horde of fit sexually frustrated young men to entertain himself with."

Sephiroth coughed. "Really," he muttered, awkward and a bit embarrassed.

"Really," Genesis snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

Angeal sat back, arms folded, feeling a bit like he was sitting in the heart of the hurricane. Strife had commandeered the entire room, even gotten someone to bring out the white boards, and had drawn them _illustrations_ as he explained that, while difficult, yes SOLDIER could actually have and enjoy intercourse.

It was one of the most illuminating and mortifying lessons Angeal had gotten since leaving Mideel islands. ShinRa had never been particularly interested in sex education – naturally not, especially in light of Strife's theories of ShinRa's particular sex activity related cover-ups. The old teacher back in Banora had _nothing_ on Strife though.

Strife had no shame.

"Okay, that's about the gist of it," Strife said and capped the marker he'd been using to draw his illustrations. "Now, I fully expect you to disperse and do some self exploration after this, but before you flounce off to your beautiful future sex lives, there's one ground rule."

He looked seriously from one SOLDIER to another as they all listened. "If there is ever," Strife said slowly. "And I mean _ever_ anything other but enthusiastic consent happening when you guys have sexy times, it's not okay. And if you _ever_ take a no for a yes, I will come after you and I find you and I will _kill_ _you_."

There was a moment of awkward silence and Strife nodded. "Right. Any questions?"

Immediately about dozen hands shot up.

"You, name?" Strife pointed to the nearest.

"Jacobs, sir," the SOLDIER Third said. "All that stuff you – you've done that?"

"Mm-hmm," Strife nodded. "From both sides, sometimes from the outside, and sometimes alone."

"And it always is… good?"

"Well, no obviously not," Strife answered and hopped to sit on a near by clothes chest. "Sex isn't science. It's messy and awkward and if it's not a bit spontaneous then you're not doing it right. Sometimes it goes badly no matter how you try – the times when I've failed to get it up outnumber the times I got it up by three to one, easily. And the times I had to stop because the other party wasn't into it, well, that's a higher number."

Jacobs winced. "Ringing endorsement."

Strife shrugged. "I told you, it's not easy, just that it's possible. It takes us longer to get revved up than other people, and we go harder than other people – and unenhanced are just not used to that much work. And at the end of the day, we're abnormally strong and that can fuck things up six ways to Sunday. You gotta just experiment and figure out how to go about it. I suggest learning how to do oral sex properly. Kept me from kicked out from so many beds over the years."

Angeal ran a hand over his face, trying not to imagine it all, and ending up imagining it all.

"Okay, you, name," Strife said, picking another question.

"Oaky, sir," another SOLDIER – a Second, couple of years older than Angeal. "Can I ask about you and commander Rhapsodos?"

Angeal lowered his hand at that, frowning.

"I don't mind, though he might," Strife mused thoughtfully. "Buut I don't care if he does. What about it?"

"How… did that go?" Oaky asked, nervous and curious all at once.

Strife folded his arms, considering it. "Pretty much how I expected it, really. Almost hour of prep and stimulation before I got his pulse high enough, and then about another hour of foreplay to get him actually erect. Might cut down that time a bit next time, now that I know what he likes better, but yeah, it's about how it goes for me too. The following orgasms were easier though, because he was already half way there."

Angeal stared at him in mix of horrified dismay because, damn it, now he was imagining _that_. But at the same time –

"The _following orgasms_?" another SOLDIER asked.

Strife shrugged. "SOLDIER refractory period is pretty fast because our enhancements want to keep us at optimal condition at all times. You just need to figure out the sweet spot between refractory and recovery – if you go at it too quick, healing factor might kick in and if you go too slow, well, you recover. And then you have to start all over again."

"Damn it's like a freaking obstacle course," someone muttered.

Strife shrugged again. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah – will you have sex with me?" Jacobs asked and everyone fell silent, staring at him. "I mean," Jacobs said. "You, uh, you do… that sort of stuff. Yeah? I mean, uh…"

All eyes turned to Strife. The blond man just sat there for a moment, arms folded, considering Jacobs coolly as he started to sweat nervously. Finally Strife leaned his head back and sighed – and it was both exasperated and weirdly obscene.

"Okay, first of all – way to make me feel like a prostitute," he said and pointed a finger at Jacobs. "Second, don't ever approach anyone for sex under the expectation that of course they will have some with you because they happen to like having it. Not unless they actually are a prostitute and you have the money. Third, pick up lines, have you heard of them? Fourth –"

Angeal wasn't the only one who leaned back a bit under the barrage of Strife's bullet point lecture, and poor Jacobs sort of sank in his chair, folding under each point. It was kind of hilarious but also weirdly terrifying. They all had seen the sword – and the way Strife could manhandle Sephiroth…

Strife, for all his easy going attitude, was actually surprisingly serious about his sex life, it turned out. It was… weird, and yet weirdly gratifying.

"…And finally, buy me a drink, and we'll talk about it," Strife finished.

Jacobs blinked and lifted his head a bit. "What, really?" he asked with surprise.

"We'll see," Strife answered and looked away. "Any other questions?"

There was a moment of silence. Then multiple hands shot up in air. "Reys, sir. Can I buy you a drink too?"

Angeal stared between Strife and the SOLDIERs – all of whom were eagerly looking at Strife, apparently pretty much all of them thinking of the same thing. Strife arched an eyebrow at them and smiled. "I do like quick learners," he muttered, satisfied.

This, Angeal thought privately, was probably going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth stared hard at Strife. The blond enhanced was lounging about the barracks break room, looking dishevelled and tired and not quite in the recent-exercise way. And Sephiroth had all too good an idea as to why that was.

Most of the SOLDIERs were out – majority of them hadn't spent the night in the barracks at all. Strife hadn't either – he'd only just came back, swaying a little on his feet and stinking of sweat and... other things.

Sephiroth scowled at him, wondering.

"If you're going to start slut shaming me, I will put my boot so far up your ass you'll have shoe polish coming out of your ears," Strife said as he dug into the leftover bread from previous days dinner.

"You stink," Sephiroth said in answer.

"Uh huh," Strife answered and bit into what had to be a rock solid bit of bread. "Don't get your panties in a twist – I'm gonna shower in a moment. Its why I came here. Didn't want to wake the others," he picked at the fabric of his turtle neck vest. "Could use a change of clothes too..."

"There's spare uniforms in the storage room," Sephiroth answered and folded his arms. Others? Just how many of his men...?

Strife glanced at him and swallowed the mouthful he'd been crunching. "Seriously. Go be judgey at someone else."

"I'm not," Sephiroth growled.

"Yeah, right," Strife said and picked a piece of bread – which he then threw at him. "Let me guess. Its beneath the dignity of SOLDIER, it's meaningless distraction, it cheapens their worth, and I've sullied them?

Sephiroth blinked at that. "Sullied them?"

Strife shrugged. "With my cheap earthly ways. Because I'm a filthy, disgusting slut. Or whatever."

For a moment Sephiroth had no idea what to say to that. "I don't understand you," he settled on saying, shaking his head. "And I don't understand what they see in you. I don't see the point."

Strife frowned, eying him. "You don't, huh?" he then said and set the bread down. "Right, you've always had Mako. If you ever even had puberty, it sure as hell failed to include any sort of sexual awakening, huh?"

Sephiroth grit his teeth and said nothing. How the hell did the man know about that – had Genesis told him?

Strife leaned his chin in his palm, staring at him. "Right, okay. Imagine you've had the best fight of your life," he said suddenly. "You're out of breath, sweaty, you can feel the strain in every muscle. Now imagine you've gone without food for the whole day, maybe drank a bit of water but that's it and you're so hungry. Imagine you've been running all day, carrying heavy things, and your whole body aches with the exercise."

Sephiroth scowled and opened his mouth – but Strife lifted a hand to stop him.

"Then you have a hot shower, in one of those heavy massage showers, where water comes down on your aching shoulders like from a cannon," he said. "You have a proper long steam bath, in a hot tub where water never cools down. And a meal, a full feast, of the best food you've eaten."

Strife watched him keenly. "Now combine all of that with the feeling you get when you cast a full curaga on a couple day old wound, when you set down your pack after a long march, when you sit down after spending hours on end on your feet. Combine all of that, multiply it by about ten, and you still fall short of how good sex really feels like."

Sephiroth frowned a little at that and Strife smiled. "That's what they see in me. That and an example they want to follow."

Well that, at least, Sephiroth could understand. Strife's easy, steady self confidence was... enviable. Sephiroth had never seen a person more easy in their own skin.

And Strife was a human experiment too, or so he claimed...

"Now excuse me, I got jizz all over me, I need a shower," Strife said as he stood up. "So, I can get a change of clothes from the store room?"

"There should be a whole crate of uniforms there," Sephiroth said, waving a hand towards the store room. "Some of them might even be small enough."

"And the short jokes begin, wonderful," Strife said and turned to leave. Then he stopped. "Though you know," he said and looked Sephiroth over his shoulder. "Not everyone get or enjoy or ever want sex, no matter how they try it. That happens too."

Sephiroth eyed him with suspicion. "Oh really? And what would not wanting it make a person?" A monster perhaps?

"Asexual. Or demi-sexual – or any number of other things. Sex and sexuality is complicated mess of shades and shadows," Strife shrugged. "Its not easy or obvious. Everyone is different. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"Because I get the feeling that no one else has," Strife shrugged and turned back to the door. "Come find me when you feel like getting some actual answers."

Sephiroth said nothing, just looked away when the man walked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Cloud headed out to the beach not much after his shower. He'd had a busy night and did not particularly feel like haunting the drab barracks for the rest of the day – instead he headed out to the golden sands of the beach and then flopped down for a nap in his sword 's shadow.

SOLDIER were... busy work. Not that Cloud hadn't slept with enhanced before – and really, none of these guys had nothing on poor Vincent for whom sex was less an ordeal and more a full blown conflict. But still. Several SOLDIERs, most of whom couldn't even remember the last time they got done...

A lot and lot of work.

Yawning, Cloud stretched out his arms above his head, letting his body arch off the sand before collapsing back down. The ache was already gone, the bruises fading fast, but he could still feel the strain of it in his hips and back. It felt wonderful.

It had been... a while since sex had been enough to tire Cloud out. That was kind of fun.

"Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream," Genesis commented and Cloud peered up to see the redhead walking towards him. "Had a fun night?"

"Mmm," Cloud hummed, tilting his head. The man had at last ditched his uniform, replacing it with dark red swimming trunks. Not a bad look, that. "Jealous?"

"Absolutely distraught," Genesis agreed, spreading the blanket he was carrying beside Cloud before kneeling down on it and stretching over to kiss him.

Cloud leaned into it with a hum – letting the man press him into the sand. It was pleasant – Genesis, while little uncertain during sex, was a fantastic kisser, all teasing and elusive.

"Mm, this isn't half bad," Genesis murmured against his lips and laid down on the blanket, his cheek resting on Cloud's chest. "I'm starting to see where you're coming from."

"That's the spirit," Cloud said and ran a hand through the man's red hair. It smelled of apples. "I'm going to sleep now. Don't molest me in my sleep."

"Whatever would be the fun in that? The point of you is that you know what you're doing," Genesis said and yawned, falling completely lax against him. "If I molested you in your sleep then I'd have to do all the work and that's just too much a hassle."

Cloud smiled. "You really are getting it now," he agreed.

As Genesis fell asleep, Cloud peered up at the sky, wondering what the hell he was doing and what the hell was he going to do next.

Then he too fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"Uh, sir? You wouldn't happen to know where I might find Strife?"

Angeal looked up from the book he'd been reading and looked over the Third Class SOLDIER standing in front of him nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Jacobs, right?" Angeal asked, carefully keeping his tone neutral

"Yes, Sir," the Third answered, ducking his head a bit. "He, uh, left before – I mean, um. Have you seen him?"

Angeal sighed. "I expect you can find him at the beach," he said and closed his book. "Jacobs... are you alright?"

"Never better, Sir!" the Third said with a downright goofy grin.

The Angeal noticed the flowers the SOLDIER was hiding very badly behind his back.

"Jacobs..." Angeal started, looked at the Third's sheepish expression, and sighed. "You know what, why don't I show you where he usually hangs out?" Might as well see if he could mitigate the damage at least a little.

He led the all too eager Third Class to the beach and sure enough, Strife was out there, lying half naked and fast asleep under the shadow of his massive sword. He wasn't alone, however – tucked to his side was just as scantily clad Genesis Rhapsodos.

Angeal could just feel the way Jacobs' hopes were dashed and he scowled at Strife's sleeping form. Had the man led the Third on, promised things he had no intention of delivering? Considering everything – how quick Strife had moved from Genesis to Jacobs – the Third should've known what he was getting into... and yet here was Strife, with Genesis again.

"Well that's a whole load of judgement I'm feeling," Genesis murmured and opened one gleaming eye. "Good morning, Angeal."

"Genesis," Angeal answered folding his arms.

Genesis eyes him with a single eye for a moment and then scoffed at him. "Go be righteous somewhere elsewhere," he harrumphed.

"The Third would like a word with Strife," Angeal said, keeping his tone carefully even.

Genesis glanced at Jacobs and then sighed.

Then he lifted a hand and twisted Strife's left nipple in his fingers.

"You son of a bitch – what did I tell you?" Strife grumbled, slapping Genesis ass in retaliation.

"I'm not molesting you – I'm waking you up. You've left some loose threads," Genesis said and sat up with obvious reluctance. Strife looked up irritable and then saw Jacobs.

The smile he gave the Third Class was warm enough to cause sunburns. "Morning."

"... hi," Jacobs answered, utterly awkward and shy. "Uh, I – here," he then said and shoved the flowers at Strife, who accepted them with a blink while Genesis stared at them, incredulous.

"Thank you," Strife said after a moment.

"You're welcome," Jacobs choked out and then made a move as if intending to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Genesis, who casually stretched out his foot, and tripped the Third into the sans.

"Genesis!" Angeal snapped.

Genesis just scoffed and lay back down. "This is so juvenile it hurts," he grumbled.

Ignoring both of them, Strife crawled over to Jacobs on hands and knees and then just flopped down to lay on the man's back. "Hey," he murmured in the Third's ear. "The flowers are real nice, thank you. I'm sorry I left so early – you guys were all asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I headed to the barracks to have a shower. I should have left a note. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jacobs muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry, I just – I thought I should do something, and I -"

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything," Strife said and kissed his cheek, rubbing one hand up and down the Third's arm "But it's a nice gesture, thank you."

The Third flushed with pleasure and nodded against the sand. Strife smiled and kissed him again. "Do you want to lay about and get a tan with us?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"It's okay, come on. Its a nice day, be shame to let it go to waste..."

Angeal eyed them with disbelief while Strife coaxed Jacobs to join him and Genesis at the sunbathing with lot of kisses and casually intimate touches. While Strife helped the Third out of his shoulder guards and vest, Genesis peered up at Angeal.

"You could use a tan too," he pointed out.

"You must be joking " Angeal muttered, because the invitation was clear – invitation to _join_  them.

Strife helped Jacobs to get off his boots and then coaxed the SOLDIER to lay down, their heads together as Strife whispered sweet nothings to the slowly relaxing Jacobs. Genesis in mean while turned a bit where he lay so he could rest his head on Strife's stomach – and without even looking, the blond man put his fingers in Genesis' hair and started to massage his scalp.

The picture they made was...

Genesis hummed and eyed Angeal, his eyes low lidded. "Well?"

Shaking his head at them, Angeal turned around and walked away.

"Prude," Genesis muttered after him and Angeal pretended he didn't hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

Cloud lay back as Genesis dozed off against his stomach and Jacobs nuzzled against his neck sleepily.

So it wasn't just sex that was the issue, he mused, or lack there off. The SOLDIER were freaking repressed, from Sephiroth to Jacobs, they were all of them emotional messes. Of all of them Genesis seemed the best adjusted and that was saying something.

"I got my work cut out for me, huh," Cloud mused, stroking Genesis' hair and rubbing Jacobs' shoulder, wondering if he should check up on the others from last night. Probably.

It was probably not why he was suddenly over twenty years back in time but... what the hell.

Sighing, Cloud leaned his head back and then reached for the flowers Jacobs had brought him. They were pretty nice – had nothing on Aerith's lilies, but still pretty nice. He kind of doubted the barracks had anything resembling a vase, though.

So, after a moment of consideration, Cloud took off the ribbon holding them together, and started making a flower crown for himself.

His way was much more fun anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

"This is becoming ridiculous," Angeal muttered, watching how in the other end of the barracks Strife lounged amongst the SOLDIERs. That was the tamest way of putting it – the SOLDIER were sitting around playing cards and Strife had just sort of… flopped over a number of them. His head was in Oaky's lap, his feet tucked under Jacobs' thigh, and he was lying across Reys and Andrews both.

Genesis called Strife their pet cat, and Angeal had to admit – that was what it looked like too. There was casual, lethargic claim to the way Strife was touching as many of the SOLDIERs as he could. This is mine, this is mine, this is also mine and oh look, this is mine too. And not one of them seemed to mind it – one of the Second Class SOLDIERs was actually leaning over to adjust Strife's flower crown as he slept.

Just how many of them had Strife added to his list of conquests?

"Hmm," Sephiroth answered, not looking up from his phone.

"Why are we allowing this?" Angeal asked, turning to him. Genesis had started it, sure, and it was rather hart to put a stopper on something _Genesis_ made into a habit, but this was…

"Because it is not hurting anyone," Sephiroth answered with a sigh and glanced up from his phone. "And because the troop morale hasn't been this good since before Wutai."

Angeal gave him a mildly betrayed look and leaned back, casting another glance at Strife. True enough, there were a number of SOLDIERs sitting by Strife who were smiling and laughing in ways Angeal hadn't seen them do in months. Andrews had been withdrawn and sullen just few days back, with all the flags up warning of impending mental breakdown, and now he was sitting there with a strangely serene smile, idly stroking a hand up and down Strife's arm.

"It's all so shallow, though," Angeal said quietly. "It's a distraction. We leave for Wutai in two days – and none of this will mean anything once we get there."

"Hmm," Sephiroth answered, narrowing his eyes in thought. "I have been informed on number occasions that distractions… aren't a bad thing. We are on a leave after all."

"Maybe, but you can't deny – the attachment they're building, it's risky," Angeal said. If it could be called attachment. It was more like everyone Strife came to contact with developed a sort of puppy love for him and then wanted to do all they could to please him. Jacobs hadn't been the only one to give Strife flowers – Oaky had given the man a set of _box of chocolates_ too and Angeal was pretty sure Strife had different a earring now.

And that was without even mentioning the food they brought him. Strife had no money of his own and usually ate in the barracks – but now he had number of SOLDIER to treat him to Costa Del Sol restaurants.

"We know so little about Strife," Angeal said darkly. "About his past, his motives, goals… The way he behaves can't be all there is." And now he had good chunk of the SOLDIER present waiting him hand and foot. It couldn't go well.

Sephiroth glanced at him and then down at his phone again. For a moment he stared at Strife, contemplative look on his face. Then he looked at Angeal. "What is it about him that bothers you?"

Angeal hesitated, leaning back. He wasn't… actually sure. It was something about the way Strife just assumed it was okay. The way Genesis and the others gravitated to the man, planets caught in his orbit and yet held at arm's length. Strife accepted everyone and… no one at the same time.

It was obvious that he could walk away any moment, and not a feel any loss for it.

It was just so superficial, all of it. It didn't seem to mean anything. Granted, Angeal like all SOLDIERs had given up the thought of romantic relationships when he'd joined – even without the problem of… performance, their life was busy and dangerous and not something you inflicted on intimate partner, but even then…

"Maybe I'm a romantic at heart," Angeal mused. "But it just seems so shallow to me." Strife was shallow and the whole package just rubbed him the wrong way.

Sephiroth eyed him silently. "You find him shallow," he said slowly.

"Well," Angeal said and then frowned. "His affections are."

"Hm," Sephiroth answered noncommittally.

"Hmph. Of all the people, for you to not understand him at all," Genesis' voice said from behind and they turned, to find Genesis standing there in a pair of shorts and nothing else. "You mistake openness for shallowness."

"Shouldn't there be a limit to… openness?" Angeal asked uncomfortably.

"Tch," Genesis answered and fell to sit beside them. "You think just because he shares what he has with a greater number of people, he then has less of it to share. Like affection and kindness are limited resources to be hoarded away and distributed sparingly. Maybe for some people they are. Strife is the opposite. Just look at him."

He nodded towards to the group of SOLDIER and Strife, who'd woken up and was stretching across even more of them now, sleepily smiling at Oaky, casually flirty. "Compare this to how he was when Sephiroth first encountered him."

Angeal leaned back a bit – thinking to the man from the beach, the one he'd walked to Shinra Villa and then out again. They weren't that different, Strife was still the same epitome of sheer disregard for opinions of others, but…

That Strife _had_ been a little more closed off. Or rather, this one had opened up. Not quite unlike a happy cat, stretching out in the sun.

"Genesis," Sephiroth said slowly. "Why is he like this? Why is he doing this?"

Genesis looked at him and then reached for the bowl fruit someone had brought in. There was an apple on the dish and of course that was what he went for. "One can only speculate but I suppose… he didn't get much of pleasure or joy back when he was made, and now he's making up for lost time," he shrugged. "And he's hedonistic, plain and simple. He likes his pleasure. Likes seeing people's pleasure. That's all there is to it."

Angeal folded his arms, a little uneasy.

"And, of course, he's just plainly out of fucks to give," Genesis added and bit into the apple. "Which is not a bad attitude for a hedonist to have."

"Hmm," Sephiroth hummed, eying Strife.

Then he stood up and without a word walked over to Strife and the Second and Third Class SOLDIERs.

" _Well_ now," Genesis said, and Angeal stared in something like horror as Sephiroth crouched by the men, ignoring the surprised looks the SOLDIERs were giving him and saying something to Strife. Whatever it was, it made Strife blink with surprise and then smile, slow and warm.

"Oh no, not him too," Angeal muttered, running a hand over his face, but he couldn't look away. Sephiroth held out a hand and Strife took it, letting himself be pulled up – and a number of SOLDIERs wished them a cheerful, if somewhat shocked, good luck.

"This is going to go _so badly_ ," Angeal muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know," Genesis said thoughtfully. "If there's anyone who needs it, it's Sephiroth." Then, after a moment of thought. "Oh to be a fly on the wall though."

Angeal just groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know," Sephiroth said slowly, leaning somewhat awkwardly against the back of the hot tub. "This… is not what I imagined."

"Mm," Strife hummed. He was sitting on the edge of the tub behind Sephiroth, one leg on each side of his shoulder, and his fingers were sunken in Sephiroth's conditioner laden hair. The feel of him rubbing slow circles into his scalp was still a little strange and it sent shivers down Sephiroth's back but… he couldn't claim it wasn't pleasant.

He'd never had anyone wash his hair for him and why that was the first thing Strife had wanted to do, Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure.

"I assumed we'd have sex," Sephiroth added, uneasy.

"Mm," Strife hummed again, and his thumbs dug into the muscles just at the back of Sephiroth's neck and a shudder ran, unbidden, through Sephiroth's back.

"Strife," Sephiroth grumbled.

"Cloud," the blond man said, shifting a bit where he was sitting and then slowly lifting Sephiroth's sodden hair up. The sudden lack of it's weight sent yet another shudder through Sephiroth's spine, and the feel of Strife slowly bundling it up on the top of his head. "Hold it for a moment."

"Strife – Cloud –" Sephiroth said, but lifted one hand off the water to hold the mass of slippery hair up. "What are you doing?"

"Indulging in fetishes," the man said, leaning away and grabbing something from the tray where he'd piled up the hair products. He came away with a ribbon, which he deftly tied around Sephiroth's hair, to keep it bundled up and out of the way.

Sephiroth hesitated, glancing back at him. "Fetishes," he said.

"Oh yeah," Strife agreed, fingers on each side of Sephiroth's neck now, thumbs running up and down along his spine. Then, humming happily, he leaned down and put his mouth there.

Leaning first forward and then back against Strife's hot tongue, Sephiroth shivered. This was not at all like what he'd been expecting. "How long, precisely, is this going to take?" he asked, swallowing.

"For as long as it takes for you to relax," Strife said, nuzzling his nose against the nape of his neck before leaning forward, to kiss the back of his ear. "You're stiff as a board, and about to bolt. Terrified, I assume."

"I'm _not_ –"

"Yeah, you are," Strife said and then rested his chin on Sephiroth's shoulder. "It's okay you know. We don't actually have to do anything."

"I asked for –"

"You want to understand what the fuss is about," Strife said and rubbed his hands along Sephiroth's arms. "And I get that. But you're forcing yourself, and that's not fun for anybody." He hummed. "This isn't bad though, is it?"

Sephiroth hesitated a moment. "I thought," he said slowly, "that we'd have sex."

"There's so much more to sex than just sticking your dick into someone," Strife said, amused and kissed the side of his neck. "This would be foreplay."

"…ah," Sephiroth said slowly.

"And it takes a _lot_ of foreplay to get a SOLDIER aroused," Strife added. "Not that I'm necessarily trying to get you aroused. Right now I'll settle for relaxed. So. How about you stop worrying about what follows and just… let go for a moment?"

Sephiroth said nothing for a moment, hesitating. He thought about what he'd heard the other SOLDIERs say and talk about, when they compared experiences. He doubted they realised he'd heard, they most likely wouldn't have shared some of the things they had if they did, but… he'd heard.

Strife, generally, went about sex at straight forward, even relentless pace, never letting his partners gather their breath, never letting them calm down. Something to do with keeping the pulse up and whatnot, Sephiroth assumed. That was not… what was happening here.

"You are being… gentle with me," he said, uncertain.

"Yes, I am," Strife agreed, smiling amusedly. "Well spotted."

Sephiroth shook his head. "I am the strongest SOLDIER there is," he said. "And I think you are well aware of that. I can take a faster pace. _Why_ are you being gentle with me?"

Strife smiled and ran his fingers over Sephiroth's cheek. "Because I want to be," he said simply, turned Sephiroth's face towards him, and then kissed him.

It was gentle too.

 

* * *

 

All good things must come to an end, Genesis thought as a Turk stepped into the barracks. It immediately had the SOLDIERs on edge and even Angeal tensed where he was polishing the Buster Sword. With a sigh, Genesis closed his book.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this... interdepartmental visit?" Genesis asked, standing up.

"Commander Rhapsodos," the Turk nodded to him. "Commander Hewley. Where is Commander Sephiroth?"

"Elsewhere," Genesis said, frowning a little. "Enjoying his leave, as are we all. What is this about?"

"Well, your leave is almost over – I'm here to serve as your pilot back to Wutai," the Turk said. "And I have some files for Commander Sephiroth's eyes only that he should see immediately. Where is he?"

Genesis grit his teeth – partially at the dismissal of his and Angeal's importance, partially at the strange, offhand disregard for Sephiroth's free time.

Of course, Sephiroth generally didn't take time off – for most of this leave he'd been doing paper work, reading reports, tying up loose ends and filing in requisition orders. But part of the reason he didn't take off time, Genesis thought, was because all the higher ups on the company assumed he was on duty around the clock, and so sent him these "should see immediately," or, "needs to be handled promptly," assignments. As if Sephiroth was part of the machine that did not require rest

"Well?" The Turk demanded impatiently.

Genesis eyed him and then wondered... what would Cloud Strife do with the Turk, were he to intrude on his pleasure?

"I expect you'll find him at the Inn," Genesis said and smiled. "Ask for the SOLDIER suite. They'll know what you mean."

The Turk blinked at that and then nodded. "Thank you. The plane leaves first thing tomorrow," he added. "Make sure your men are ready."

Genesis hummed in answer and watched the Turk leave. Angeal did the same and sighed. "Now, that's trouble," Angeal commented.

"Mm-hmm," Genesis agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

Cloud grunted as someone banged on the door, and for a moment snuggled deeper into Sephiroth's warm chest. Sephiroth grumbled against his hair and then sighed as the knocking got more insistent.

"No," Cloud said when Sephiroth made a move to get up, and clamped on the man's body tighter.

"Could be important," the SOLDIER answered, his voice even deeper than usually with sleep.

Cloud muttered curses against his chest and then pushed himself up, simultaneously pushing Sephiroth down. It was intensely satisfying when Sephiroth rolled over for him, so nice and relaxed – but there was the knocking again.

Annoyed beyond belief, Cloud marched to the rattling door and pulled it open.

There was a man in Turk blues behind it. The man opened his mouth and then stopped, staring first at Cloud, who was wearing only a lopsided, smushed up flower crown, and then looking over to the bed, where Sephiroth's signature silver hair was spilling all over the pillows.

He opened his mouth again, drawing a breath to speak.

"Go away," Cloud told him, and slammed the door shut in his face. Then, without a backwards glance, he went back to bed.

Sephiroth hummed as Cloud pressed against his back. "Who was it?"

"Someone with no respect for do-not-disturb signs," Cloud said and kissed the back of his neck – and then there was another knock on the door.

They both tensed and Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at him. Cloud was still for a moment, eyes narrowing. Then, as the knocking got louder, he got up again.

This time he grabbed his sword on the way to the door – and then he made sure he wouldn't have to get up a third time.

 

* * *

 

 

Sephiroth stared at the Turk lying unconscious on their rented room's doorsteps. Then, shaking his head, the SOLDIER picked the folder the man had been carrying and stepped over him, Cloud following few steps behind with his massive sword resting on his right shoulder.

Cloud's talent for handling uninvited interruptions was something else, he mused as he flipped the folder open.

"Bad news?" the blond asked, idly adjusting his wilting flower crown.

"This is last day of our leave – we'll be heading back to Wutai," Sephiroth said, scanning their orders. President Shinra wanted to end the ceasefire – explosively and with maximum casualties for extra shock value. Wonderful.

"Hmm," Cloud hummed, not quite disinterested.

Sephiroth cast a glance at him. By all reason, he should have reported the man to ShinRa already – he should've done it the moment Cloud had said the word experiment. But he hadn't and now... well.

Now he wasn't sure what to do about him. Cloud was an enhanced and obviously powerful and dangerous. They couldn't just leave him to his own devices. And yet, the notion of sending Cloud to ShinRa, to Hojo, after what the man had given the SOLDIER – after what he'd given to Sephiroth...

It left a truly vile taste in Sephiroth's mouth.

"So," Cloud said as the entered the Inn lobby. "When are we leaving?"

Sephiroth paused at that, staring at him. Cloud looked back, expression calm and easy, as if... as if it was a done thing. As if it was that simple.

"Everything really is that simple for you, isn't it?" he asked curiously. "Its just that easy in your world."

Cloud shrugged. "Never underestimate the power of simple solutions," he said. "Besides, I like you SOLDIERs. I think I'm going to keep you."

Sephiroth most definitely did not blush at that and as he turned his eyes away, he spotted a glass case full of flowers on sale. The same case where the other SOLDIER had no doubt been buying them from.

He suddenly had a feeling he knew why they kept doing that.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nice," Genesis commented and Angeal just shook his head, eying the truly extravagant fresh flower crown Strife had on his head.

"Isn't it?" Strife said with obvious pride and then looked up at Sephiroth. And Sephiroth...

Sephiroth looked... luminescent and relaxed in way Angeal hadn't thought he was even capable of looking. Sephiroth, of all people, looked _happy_.

"SOLDIERs," Sephiroth said, addressing everyone in the barracks, making the men stand in attention. "Its the last day of our leave and we're back on duty at 0600 tomorrow – our flight leaves at 0700. Make sure you're ready to go on time. Also..."

Sephiroth placed a hand on Strife's shoulder. "SOLDIER Third Class Strife has had an unfortunate accident with his personal belongings. I expected everyone to pitch in something to help him recover from the loss."

There was a moment of surprised silence and Angeal stared at Sephiroth in open dismay. Then, in one voice, the SOLDIERs answered, "Yes sir!" before happily flocking around Strife, welcoming him to their midst.

And so, they were all united in this travesty.

"I can't believe you," Angeal said as Sephiroth joined Genesis and him on the side.

"Its the simplest solution," Sephiroth shrugged.

Angeal stared at him with disbelief. Solution to _what?_ SOLDIERs collective sexual frustration?

"If he can follow orders though, that's a different thing," Genesis said with amusement. "But I suppose we're hardly bringing him along for his military prowess."

Angeal let out a strangled noise at that and turned to look at Strife. Just what was it about the man that had both of his friends – two of ShinRa's best SOLDIERs – all but betraying the company? And not just them, but majority of the other SOLDIERs too?

"You know, Angeal," Genesis said conversationally. "Its the last day of our leave. You're probably not going to get a chance like this in Wutai – at least here there are real beds."

"Chance to do what?" Angeal asked, annoyed.

"Unwind," Genesis said pointedly and then joined the other SOLDIERs in welcoming Strife to their ranks.

Angeal sighed, running a hand over his face before turning to look at Sephiroth. "Was it worth it?" he asked. Was it worth it making them all implicated in this fraud?

Sephiroth considered it and then looked at him. "Yes, it was," was all he said before turning around and walking off.

Angeal stared after him with surprise and then turned to look at the others.

Strife was looking at him meaningfully.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well?" Strife asked, peppering kisses on Angeal's broad chest, still slowly grinding his hips down. Angeal gasped for breath below him, gripping the headboard with both hands and he wasn't entirely sure he could let go.

He wasn't even sure he could even feel his fingers. Except yes, he could, because every part of him tingled, because there wasn't a bit of his skin Strife hadn't touched and teased and sweetly tortured until the very air felt electric on his skin.

And now, Strife's weight on his him, pressing down on him...

"Hmm?" Strife purred and kissed his way up Angeal's neck, stretching over him languidly.

"Alright, fine," Angeal choked out and arched against him helplessly. "You can stay."

Strife smiled with satisfaction and nuzzled into his neck and Angeal could almost hear him thinking it.

_Mine now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of sort of ended up writing a harem fic?


End file.
